Stability
by missgeekgirl
Summary: Reflections on a roll in the hay. This story contains McSheppy love. If you are not a fan of that sort of thing please don't read.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When off world John always snaps awake with military precision. This was the result of years spent in the field where being slow to wake could have deadly consequences. Even during the time spent doing milk runs in the antartica the habit never fully left him, and it had returned with a vengence immediately upon his arrival in Atlantis.

On PX9-55J he was instantly awake and alert. His brain busily cataloguing information in the seconds of awareness before his eyes even opened. Laying comfortably on his side, plastered fully against McKay's back, the sweet musty smell of old hay tickled his nose. Sensing no threat in the long abandoned stable John slowly blinked open his eyes. Lazy dust motes danced in the chill early morning light, the slow, hypnotic movement entrancing him momentarily. Squirming slightly, he sought warmth in the scratchy blanket covering both him and McKay. Pressed flush against Rodney's back, John's right arm was thrown around the slumbering scientist. His hand was burrowed under the front of McKay's t-shirt, palm flat against Rodney's warm flesh, his thumb slowly stroking the surprisingly soft smooth skin.

Resisting the urge to bury his cold face in the crook of McKay's neck, John took a deep breath. A low thrum of pleasure washed over him at their proximity. His senses filled with Rodney's warm clean scent. The tips of Sheppards ears flushed slightly pink as he pressed his erect cock against Rodneys full lush ass. He felt much warmer now. A fine sweat dappled across his forehead. His unruly body part twitched happily with the realization that McKay was infact humming softly in his sleep rather than snoring. The twitch became a throb as Rodney's hips rocked slightly thrusting his ass firmly against John.

John knew he should stop, that he should pull away before Rodney woke up, but oh god it just felt so good. Rodney felt so good. Giving himself over to pure sensation his hips started to thrust in an involuntary counterpoint to McKay's slow rythmn. Moaning softly as pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach and points lower, John gripped Rodney's hips, fingers digging in. At Sheppards's touch McKay snorted and wiggled closer all the while mumbling fragments of equations in his sleep. John's cock nestled tightly in the cleft of Rodney's ass. The cloth preventing total flesh on flesh contact provided an additional delicious friction. Jerking with sudden total sensory overload John came in a blinding rush of stuttered gasps and harsh thrusts. He was still twitching and pulsing when he found himself flat on his back looking up at a sleep mussed half awake Rodney.

"You know, if you were going to molest me in my sleep, you could have atleast picked a more comfortable location."

Inhaling deeply trying to get his hammering pulse under control John grinned up at Rodney. The grin turned into a hoarse bray of laughter as McKay's stomach gurgled noisily. Waggling his eyebrows, John rolled onto his side, hazel eyes glinting with amusement.

"Would a powerbar make it up to you?"

"What flavour?" Rodney asked before breaking off into a volley of sneezes.

Chuckling indulgently John reached out and snagged his pack. Digging through it he pulled out a lone apricot flavoured powerbar and tossed it, along with some tissues to McKay. Rodney wiped his streaming eyes and squinted at the wrapper before peering hopefully at John.

"I'd rather have a blow job."

"Wouldn't we all?" John mused as he pulled a fresh pair of boxers out of the pack.

"Oh sure, have your way with me like...like... a sleazy frat boy at a kegger, and just leave me hanging Colonel Happy Pants."

"Go to many keggers did you McKay?"

"I've been to enough, I know what happens. Sooooo I believe someone mentioned a blow job?"

"Yeah and that someone would have been you." John stood, stretching lazily. His black t-shirt rode up revealing a mouthwatering glimpse of toned skin dusted with dark hair.

"Seriously? You're just going to leave me like this? That is grossly unfair." Rodney waved his hand indicating the buldge that filled the front of his BDUs, his lips twisting unhappily.

John looked down at him and grinned lazily, his gaze so warm with intent and purpose it took Rodney's breath away.

"Now Rodney when have I ever left you hanging...?"

Rodney's eyes widened as John sauntered over to him. Kneeling lithely, his fingers slowly skimmed up Rodney's thighs to the band of his BDUs. He leaned forward slightly and mouthed the outline of Rodney's hard cock through the fabric of his pants.

"You haven't, well, atleast not recently", McKay squeaked. Which really? That was just so wrong. The smartest man in two galaxies shouldn't sound like a fifteen year old girl. So ok, he did...but,it wasn't his fault. Honestly, who wouldn't squeak, squeal or regress when confronted with the hotness (so, so, hot, nuclear hot) of a debauched Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard intent on sucking your...? Rodney's breathless unconscious ramblings were abruptly cut off as John smirked and thumbed open the button on his pants.

Looking up at Rodney through his lashes, John traced his fingers teasingly up and down the taut zipper. McKay gasped, arching up into the press of John's hand. His wide blue gaze was going hazy, when the sound of a throat clearing shattered the hushed air of promise filling the stable. Both John and Rodney froze looking towards the open doorway. Ronon Dex stood there with the sun at his back, face mostly in shadow. John could barely make out the white teeth flashing in a knowing smile. Ronon raised his hand, a large not quite rabbit-ish thing dangled limply from his grasp.

"Caught breakfast if your interested."

Looking at McKay apologetically, John quickly stood. He moved in front of the reclining scientist, partially blocking him from sight. Rubbing a tense uncomfortable hand against the back of his neck he looked over at Ronon.

"Uh yeah, yeah we're starving."

Ronon looked at them both before snorting gruffly.

"As if that wasn't obvious."

He turned to leave, muttering to himself about owing Teyla 5 pudding cups. Pausing briefly just outside the door he threw a quick glance over his shoulder, looking back at McKay and Sheppard. Rodney was now standing, his face etched with discomfort and uncertainty. Mortified colour tinted his cheeks as he exchanged a terse glance with John. The posture of both men radiated embarrasment.

"Teyla found some Sporifis roots, food will be ready in 15 minutes."

McKay made some high-pitched garbled sounds in response. John reached out and cuffed him lightly on the back of his head. And just like that, the tension disappeared. Ignoring the glare the ruffled scientist shot his way, Sheppard turned to face Ronon.

"Sounds good, we will be right there."

Grunting an acknowledgement, Ronon headed back to where Teyla had already started a fire. She looked up from tending the flames. Smiling at his approach, she inclined her head in query.

"Did you inform Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay, that our meal will be ready soon?"

Ronon sat and pulled out his knife. He set to work swiftly preparing his catch for cooking. Slanting a brief look at Teyla he skewered the carcass on a sharpened stick.

"Yeah, they're coming," smirking to himself, Ronon stabbed his knife into the ground, "or they will be, very soon anyway."

Pausing in the midst of stirring a bubbling pot of sporifis, Teyla shot him the non-plussed look she usually reserved for when Sheppard was describing Earth culture. Ronon set the skewered meat onto the roasting spit and chuckled roughly.

"Let's just say I owe you some pudding."

Understanding and a wide delighted smile spilled across Teyla's face.

"That is most wonderful news Ronon. I believe I would prefer the vanilla flavour this time."

Any reply he might have made was cut off by the bickering arrival of The Colonel and Dr McKay. Sheppard was adjusting his tac vest and arguing some incomprehensible point with the Scientist. McKay never looked up. His gaze was intent on his tablet as he relied on the Colonel to guide him safely across the clearing. One blunt agile hand waved wildly in the air, as he pointed out the absurdity of both Sheppard's hair and his theory.

As they reached the fire Teyla's bright morning greeting was met by McKay demanding coffee and food, but only if the food contained no citrus. Teyla smiled soothingly at Rodney. Patiently she reassured him the meal was citrus free. The exchange was a routine that they had all taken part in, at one time or another. However, it was Sheppard's exasperated, sacrastic remark that slotted everything into place. Suddenly Ronon realized this morning was no different. It was like any of the other uneventful mornings they had all shared off world. Oddly familiar for something that occured so rarely, and even comforting, in a Pegasus kind of way.

**don't own them I just play with them from time to time** 


End file.
